powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Not So Awesome Blossom
Not So Awesome Blossom is the second half of episode 11 in the fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on December 6th, 2002. Synopsis Even superheroes have bad days. Blossom, for unknown reasons, loses her confidence and intelligence and becomes a jinx. When Buttercup destroys Mojo Jojo’s robots, she takes Blossom's role as the leader. Meanwhile, Mojo, using Blossom's situation, kidnaps Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium. But will Blossom regain her leadership? Plot Robot Henchmen of Mojo Jojo attack Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls hope Blossom will defeat them, but instead of attacking the robots, she blows a raspberry and avoids the shots, which destroy the shop, museum, and opera. A moment later, Buttercup helps Blossom win and defeat the robots. At home, the bad luck of Blossom has no end. After damaging the doll, overturning the castle of blocks, injuring Bubbles and Professor, an ashamed Blossom runs away from home to an unknown place. She left a note, which explains the reason why she left home. After she left, Mojo Jojo puts up a ransom note on the door (in the place of the note that Blossom left). Professor Utonium goes outside and reads Blossom's and Mojo Jojo's notes, but follows Mojo's note (which describes a fake fact that Blossom was kidnapped) and the Professor gets kidnapped himself. Bubbles and Buttercup (as the leader now) get in contact with the Professor and Mojo Jojo, then the girls try to go and find the Professor. Meanwhile, Blossom gets a job at a restaurant called Hot Dogs On A Skewer, but even here the bad luck doesn't leave her, leaving customers to berate her for inadequate service. Mojo calls to Blossom, saying that he has her sisters and dad. Blossom flies to Mojo Jojo's Lair, but Mojo put Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor at ransom. After a short conversation, Blossom thinks of a plan, how to help her sisters, Professor and how to beat Mojo. Fortunately, Blossom regains her confidence, saves her dad and sisters, while she takes Mojo Jojo to Jail. After the events, Professor, together with Buttercup and Bubbles enjoys the meal at Hot Dogs On A Skewer and congratulate Blossom. And then Blossom yells "Where's the ketchup?!" and the episode ends. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Buttercup **Bubbles *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo Quotes :a battle between Blossom and one of Mojo's robots :Blossom: Okay! It's just you and me! Let's see what you got! :blows a raspberry at the robot ---- :Professor reads Mojo's note over the hotline :Professor: "Bubbles, Buttercup or whichever of the two remaining Powerpuff Girls has answered the hotline, listen closely. Pay attention. Concentrate intently on the words coming from my mouth. I, the Professor, am being held, prisoner. I am being kept against my will in a location, not of my choosing. If you desire my safe return you must..." Oh, excuse me. Could you please move your finger? :Mojo: Sorry. :Professor: Thank you. "...come to the lair of Mojo Jojo together, not alone. Independently..." :Buttercup: I think we need to go to Mojo's and save the Professor. :Bubbles: Again?! Trivia * This episode is the third extra from The Powerpuff Girls Movie when it has the Color and Animation movie version. * Apparently, there is a cell-phone version of the hotline in this episode. * Bubbles is obviously not happy that she and Buttercup have to go to Mojo's to rescue Utonium again since they already did that in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." * In Brazilian Portuguese dub, the title called "Florzinha Ruinzinha", It is rhyming with hanging Blossom's PT-BR name and the word "Ruína" (means ruin). * This episode is one of the occasions where Mojo shows his truly darker side, since The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Goofs * The girls' bedroom is wrongly designed in this episode. Production Notes *"Keen on Keane", this episode and "Power-Noia" are the only episodes to air in 2002 to also be produced that year. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes directed by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:2002 episodes